Naruto: Alola's Maelstrom
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: What if a young creature with barely a grasp on it's power brought an widowed mother and her son to it's world. This is the tale of that situation and its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Alola's Maelstrom**

 **Kigen: Hello once again my loyal readers; it is I, Kigen-Sama! I once more bring forth a new story for you all to enjoy! Fret not though more and more chapters will be brought out for my currently existing stories! Count on it!**

 **Before we begin; I wanted to discuss what exactly to expect. Yes, Naruto is going to Alola; however, I wanted to do my own take as to how he arrives in the world of Pokémon. After I finished playing Moon I had to make this story! It kept coming to me as to what to put in it. But since there is plenty of time, I have a question for all of you: which Form should Cosmog take in this tale?**

 **Lunala-0**

 **Solgaleo-0**

 **I can work with whichever one you guys vote for just let me know via review.**

 **Well that settles that! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** _ **Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Pokémon or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons.**_

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 _ **Sorry boss…..**_

…

 **Story Start!**

…

Konoha ga Kure, a mighty village inside the Elemental Nations; this village has been the homeland of some of the most powerful figures in history. Decades of war have come and gone with the shinobi of this village coming out on top each time. Many had come to think of the village to be infallible.

And now on this night, it burned.

Chaos. Destruction. Death. The smoke filled air is filled with smell of ash and carnage. Not even an hour ago, the village had been under a beautiful night sky just as peaceful and calm as any other night. However, out of nowhere a looming behemoth had appeared in the middle of the village and began wreaking havoc.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

This legendary beast of destruction had been rumored to have been lost to time since the founding of Konoha. It had been said that one flick of one of its nine tails could cause mountains to crumble and the ocean to rise as tidal waves. It was known to be only a legend of nature's wrath and a lost tale of time long past.

Until now.

All had appeared lost when the beast began to charge up its most powerful attack; until the leader of the village, a young man known as the Yondaime Hokage, better known to the rest of the world as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash of Konoha) and one of the most dangerous men alive, arrived and transported the Bijuu alongside himself outside of the village before Konoha could be destroyed.

…

Current Time

…

Minato could only stare for what was merely a second at his baby boy. However to him, it was so much longer. This child, this babe, his son, was not only his offspring but his own legacy. How joyous he had been when Kushina had told him that she was pregnant. He was going to be a father! And now here he was about to die a fate worse than death so that his son would able to live with the Kyuubi of all things inside of him so that he could protect himself and their home in the future when that man returned.

How did it all come to this? If only he had noticed the masked man before he could hold Naruto hostage. If he had noticed him and killed him before this whole mess had even started; then they could have raised their baby together.

He had at first thought of sealing the half of the beast's chakra inside of himself. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle the full might of the Bijuu. He was too young. But in a moment of clarity he saw a chance to save Kushina and have her be able to live for their baby. He knew that without any chakra of the Kyuubi, Kushina would die. But what if he put the other half inside of her? It was a long shot but maybe…

His wife's hacking cough grabbed his attention before he saw in the corner of his eye the chains holding the beast were slacking if only a moment.

Minato's eyes widened before he dashed towards his wife and pushed her out of the way as the tip of a large claw impaled him trying to kill his son.

" **Damn Human Scum!"** the furious Bijuu growled at the failed killing of his future jailor.

The pained cry of Kushina filled the area. "MINATO-KUN NOOOOOO!"

Tears cascaded down her face as she looked up at her beloved smiling down at her before he looked back at the Kyuubi. "Not this time, y-you damn Bijuu."

Minato looked at his son before his gaze turned towards his wife. He could never tire of seeing her beautiful hair and her loving eyes. He wanted to see them one last time. "Kushina…" he voice pierced through the eerie silence of the area.

"Kushina, I'm going to seal half of Kyuubi's chakra into you and the rest will go into Naruto-Kun. I know that it's a long shot but I want to at least try and give you both a future together." He smiled as blood flowed from his mouth.

For once in her life Kushina was speechless. The enraged Bijuu thrashed against the tighten chains coming from her as her husband wordlessly had the Shinigami behind him place half of the beast inside of her. She gasped as she felt the familiar presence once more, although it was smaller, it was there.

"Kushina-Chan" Minato's voice called out to her causing her eyes to look into his. "I love you Kushina, I love you so damn much." Tears poured from both of them as together they looked towards their child. "I love Naruto too." He said with a grin. "Please look after him alright?"

"M-Minato-Kun." She spoke almost at a whisper. "Minato-Kun I love you." Her body trembled and shook as she got up and embraced him one final time. Her front was covered in his blood but neither noticed. Their tears mixed as their faces met alongside their lips. For one last time, the Hero of Konoha and the Princess of the Uzumaki kissed.

Time seemed to stop as Kushina slowly stepped back from her husband. He nodded at her before looking at their son. "Naruto-Kun, he began. "I know that you're sleeping, but I want you to know that I love you so much my baby boy. I'm so happy you let me be your dad. I wish that I could watch you grow up with your mother but I can't." Minato stopped for a moment as his body trembled as he let out a few gut wrenching coughs. "I don't have much time left but please forgive me for putting this furball inside of you. And listen to your motor-mouth of a mother heh heh. " he grinned weakly as he looked down at his son. "Good-bye Naruto-Kun, my son. I love you."

His words spoken, Minato turned his head towards his wife one last time before he closed his eyes as if memorizing her face. His eyes widened almost immediately before he made a seal.

" **SHIKI-FUIN!"**

…

Meanwhile, at another universe at the same time

…

In a dark lowly lit room full of steel and technology. A group of men and women in white uniforms worked tirelessly at several console as a mysterious woman looked on at a small glass dome holding an odd creature. It had the appearance of a dark cloud with a pair of yellow eyes and light blue cheeks. Connected to its body are light blue clouds with stars in them. In the center of its body is an incomplete yellow circle which goes along the back of its body like a crescent.

An adorable creature to say the least.

"Is it ready?" the women questioned a male worker.

"It is ready for a trial run ma'am." The nervous man gulped as he felt her gaze upon him. He held back a sigh in relief as her nod of approval was seen.

"Excellent. Let us test this creature and see just what we can do with it." She said softly as the creature shuddered in fear.

" _Peewww"_ it cried as lights flashed from the equipment surrounding it came to life. Those cries became louder as its heart raced alongside the electricity which flared around it.

The woman cared not for its fear or pain. "Increase the output now!" she ordered to the others who obeyed without question.

What had been merely loud and pained cries escalated even further in octaves as a blue aura slowly formed over the small cloud like being.

Every eye was upon the creature as the aura built up more and more. Their gazes awaited in trepidation as the power surged on creating unstable flashes in light and sparks flew.

One voice cut through the lightshow and brought everyone to reality. "M-Ma'am it's going critical! The system can't take any more! It's going to overload!" a lowly console worker cried frantically as his hands flew upon the keys of the console.

Everyone worked quickly to stabilize the system as the blue aura engulfing the creature reached its zenith. The small beings pained cries shook the room as the energy flared from its body and vanished in an array of light. Light's flickered and equipment collapsed and failed. However the mysterious woman calmly walked towards the unconscious creature as the frantic workers tried to re-establish the power to the failing systems. She stopped shortly before the imprisoned creature and narrowed her eyes. "No matter, I won't let this set back stop me. It may take years before we can use your power properly with our technology. So rest well dear Cosmog, we'll try again soon." With a smile, she walked away from the room in order to go and comfort the little children that she knew had been frightened by the power outage.

She later found herself looking upon little boy and the baby girl, who had been calmed down by her nannies, a quaint smile found itself on her face. "Don't worry my little Gladion, and my darling Lillie. Mother's here. She always will be."

…

In the outskirts of Konoha

…

Kushina could only stare at the fallen body of her beloved husband. He had sacrificed himself to lock the Kyuubi away into herself as well as their son. Said child had awoken to the sound of his father body impacting the cold ground.

The newly widowed mother looked at her crying child before she dragged herself upon the ground and grasped him gently. His cries seemed to soften as he felt his mother hold him. "I know Naru-Kun." She said to her child as well as to herself as tears poured out of the eyes of mother and son, "I miss him too."

Feint voices could be heard, causing the mother to look away from her child and see an old man in black armor with several others were approaching from a fair distance away. She knew that old man. Sarutobi-Jiji. She knew how much he would hurt when he would learn of Biwako's, his loving wife, passing.

Before she kew it, a cold feeling engulfed her as a brilliant blue light shone behind the mother/son duo. Shocked grey eyes stared in shock as a bright blue almost white vortex appeared not even three feet away from them. Fear gripped her as she felt herself and Naruto fade and before anyone could move to help them, the last of Minato's family was gone from the world.

Sarutobi raced his old body towards the vortex that had swallowed his predecessor's wife and child alongside with the dead man's body only to be held back by the men accompanying him. He struggled against their hold crying unknowing tears.

"Sandaime-Sama No! We've already lost Minato-Sama; we can't lose you too!" the men cried out as the elder man broke free and ran towards the light, only for the vortex to fade away as he approached; leaving the old man with an empty altar and a broken heart. His saddened gaze left the empty space as he left towards the nearly destroyed city. "Please forgive me for not protecting them Minato-Chan."

And with that, the broken old man and his men left the clearing not knowing the mother and son's fate or just what had happened to their village.

…

Somewhere Far Away

…

A small peaceful rural town can be seen as a beautiful sunrise transforms the night sky into an array of blue and orange. On a large hill near the edge of the town stood a large building with a decently-sized windmill standing behind it. Inside said building; an aged man barely middle age had started his day when a brilliant light engulfed the area. Once his vision returned, a sight that he could never prepare for greeted him.

"Oh My Gracious!"

…

Chapter End!

…

 **Kigen: And there we have it boys and girls! I hope this story becomes something you all enjoy! I struggled with the passing of Minato as he's one of my personal favorite anime characters. But tell me what you all think and leave a review! I intend to update this story in a week or two alongside another story but until then I leave you adieu!**

 **Ja'Ne! I'm gonna grab me some Cheesecake~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Alola's Maelstrom**

 **Kigen: HELLO EVERYBODY! This is Kigen-Sama here with more of Alola's Maelstrom. I can't lie everyone. The amount of likes and reviews in this first week have astounded me! I knew this was a good story idea but damn XD Reviews keep pouring in! Which as you all know makes me happy haha.**

 **As for Cosmog's evolution in this story; both Legendaries are getting love here. Some of you want him to get both even! I can't believe all the votes they get! Plus you guys give them good arguments too so kudos to that. Keep up the votes guys! We have until the event it happens (which will take a lot of time to get to) to decide.**

 **Lunala-7**

 **Solgaleo-6**

 **Both-2**

 **I can work with whichever one you guys vote for just let me know via review. Also, I'm not sure how I feel with him getting both. Nebby is only getting one form and to bring in another Cosmog that we have spent no screen time with kinda cheapens the whole thing for me. Let me know what you all think about it in PM's and Reviews.**

 **On another note regarding the Pairing; a plethora of you want Lillie to get with our hero (not surprising) In-game, I adore Lillie and I took great pleasure in watching her become her own person and she has many moments with the Protagonist in the game. Which is why I'm not too fond of her character in the anime (** **what the hell is with her?!** **)**

 **I can see Naruto having a harem or a single pairing, so it's up to you guys to decide who you want to get with him. Solo-Love or Harem?**

 **Examples of females I can accept are Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Acerola, Plumeria, Olivia, etc. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Solo-0**

 **Harem-0**

 **Well that settles that! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** ** _Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Pokémon or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons._**

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 ** _Sorry boss….._**

…

 **Last Time on Naruto: Alola's Maelstom**

…

Before she kew it, a cold feeling engulfed her as a brilliant blue light shone behind the mother/son duo. Shocked grey eyes stared in shock as a bright blue almost white vortex appeared not even three feet away from them. Fear gripped her as she felt herself and Naruto fade and before anyone could move to help them, the last of Minato's family was gone from the world.

Sarutobi raced his old body towards the vortex that had swallowed his predecessor's wife and child alongside with the dead man's body only to be held back by the men accompanying him. He struggled against their hold crying unknowing tears.

"Sandaime-Sama No! We've already lost Minato-Sama; we can't lose you too!" the men cried out as the elder man broke free and ran towards the light, only for the vortex to fade away as he approached; leaving the old man with an empty altar and a broken heart. His saddened gaze left the empty space as he left towards the nearly destroyed city. "Please forgive me for not protecting them Minato-Chan."

And with that, the broken old man and his men left the clearing not knowing the mother and son's fate or just what had happened to their village.

…

Somewhere Far Away

…

A small peaceful rural town can be seen as a beautiful sunrise transforms the night sky into an array of blue and orange. On a large hill near the edge of the town stood a large building with a decently-sized windmill standing behind it. Inside said building; an aged man barely middle age had started his day when a brilliant light engulfed the area. Once his vision returned, a sight that he could never prepare for greeted him.

"Oh My Gracious!"

…

 **Chapter Start!**

…

Samuel Oak's day had begun just as any other day had. He awoke to his alarm just before sunrise in order to feed the Pokémon in his care. Arguably the most important man in Pallet Town, as well as the most well-known researcher of Pokémon in the world, the Professor had multitudes of Pokemon from many trainers under his care to help with his nonstop research into the many mysteries of the Pokémon World. True he had aids to help with feeding the plethora of Pokémon, but he enjoyed interacting with them all. It reminded him of his own days of roaming before his retirement as a trainer (a powerful one at that) and his beginning as a researcher in the mysteries of the creatures themselves.

Samuel had just finished feeding the water Pokémon when a brilliant flash engulfed the area. Amidst the bellowing cries of startled Pokémon, the wizened professor heard a noise he hadn't hear in a long time, the cries of an infant.

Quickly rubbing his eyes, Oak's vision greeted the view of an unconscious red-headed woman with a large amount of blood on her; although her skin didn't look nearly as pale as the blood would lead to believe. He tossed those thoughts aside when he noticed the crying baby boy that was in the arms of the woman. Next to the two was the facedown body of a rather bloody blond haired man in a tattered coat.

"Oh My Gracious!"

The professor cried out. He dashed to the collapsed woman and placed his open hand in front of her parted lips. Feeling a faint breath, he turned his head towards the aids who had noticed the flash. "Quickly! This woman needs Emergency Help immediately!"

…

Unknown Time Later at the Viridian City Hospital

…

[Beep]

[Beep]

[Beep]

"Mmmmmmm…"

Grey eyes met white as Kushina awoke. 'Where…where am I?' she wondered mentally before slowly sitting up from her positon. Dazed, the red-headed beauty's mind whirled as memories of what had happened rushed through her head.

Her eyes widened as she cried out for her missing child. "NARUTO-CHAN!

A movement caught her gaze as a middle-aged man in a doctor's apparel carrying a clipboard had opened the door. The man seemed to be focused on the clipboard and had seemed to not notice her outcry. Said man also failed to notice the enraged mother's approach and soon found himself held against the wall with his collar in her grip.

Brown Eyes met Grey.

Grey was far more intimidating.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?!" the near crazed woman cried out, a small amount of spittle sprayed the man's face. She failed to realize however that the intimidation of her fury had rendered the man unconscious out of fear. The sound of the door opening again caught her attention. Growling slightly, she turned her head only to pause.

There, in the arms of a man with graying hair and a calm but serious face, was her baby. He looked so precious in that fresh bright blue onesie; his whiskered face calm and turned to the man's chest as he slept.

"Naruto-Chan…" she whispered as tears unknowingly dripped from her eyes. He looked so beautiful.

Dropping the man, she gently took her child from the man and nuzzled the infant softly; reveling in his steady heartbeat before turning her now calmed eyes to the man in front of her. "Who are you?"

Sighing at her calmed state, he replied, "My name is Samuel Oak, I'm a Pokémon Researcher. My aids and I brought you to the hospital here in Viridian City when you and that child in your arms appeared in a flash of light at my lab. You were both covered in blood; but for the most part you seem fine. However, there was another dead body alongside you that we couldn't identify. In fact we have no idea who the two of you are either." The now named Oak said; his body shuddered slightly as he remembered the gaping hole in the man that had appeared alongside the two before him.

Kushina lowered her gaze to the baby in her arms as her tears continued once more, "Minato-Kun…." Her body shook as her mind now grasped the situation. Here she was in an unknown place holding her son and…..Minato was no longer with her. He was gone.

"Minato-Kun," she began as she looked at the softened face of the professor, "He's my husband. He gave his life for us." Her voice drowned to a whisper as she held Naruto to her body. "He was everything to me and now he's gone." Tears dripped onto the floor as she collapsed onto her knees. Her vibrant hair flowed to the floor in a heap as her head and body trembled.

Frowning softly, Samuel approached the shaking widow and got down on his knees. He slowly placed his arm around her and pulled her close. "There, there. It's alright." He said softly as her head turned and buried itself into his chest, muffling her sobs.

As the wizened man and the broken woman grieved, time lost its meaning.

…

Sometime Later

…

Kushina didn't know if had been minutes or hours, but her tears had finally died down. Hiccupping lightly, she removed herself before standing up slowly and sat down on the bed she had found herself in. Naruto moved slightly but was otherwise still asleep in his mother's grasp; a fact she softly smiled at.

"You know," Samuel spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "I still don't know your name miss…?" she looked up at him, "Kushina, my name's Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." She turned her eyes back to her treasure, "And this is Naruto."

Samuel smiled as he gazed upon the mother and her baby. "Well then Miss Kushina, perhaps you can tell me where you and young Naruto are from hmm?"

She smiled a bit more. "That's easy, we're from Konoha Dattenbane~!"

Oak tilted his head a little. "Konoha?"

Noticing his confusion, Kushina's smile faded a little, "Then, where in the Elemental Nations are we?"

Oak's face froze in bewilderment. "Elemental Wha-?!"

…

Some Time Later

…

It had taken some time to explain the meaning of the Elemental Nations, the role of Shinobi and Kunoichi, as well as the Bijuu; but eventually Kushina and Samuel Oak came to an understanding.

Naruto and Kushina weren't exactly from around here….to say the least.

"Let me see if I understand all this." Oak finally said as he crossed his arms, sighing as his mind throbbed as it was racked with the new information Kushina had given him.

"First, you and Naruto are from a place where humans are able to use a secondary source of energy called Chakra in order to defy gravity, walk on water, spit fireballs, and place objects into scrolls of paper that act as pocket dimensions."

Nod.

"Secondly, you had a large vulpine shaped entity made out of said chakra inside you until a masked man ripped it out of you causing your husband to literally summon Death itself to place half of it into you and the other half into your son."

Que another Nod.

"Third, the last thing you remember is being sucked into a bluish white vortex after watching your husband commence said sealing."

Nod.

"And finally, you have no idea what Pokémon are?"

Alongside yet another nod, Kushina spoke. "That's right, before you explained what they are. I had no idea what you meant when you said you were a Pokémon Researcher; although they sound amazing Dattenbane."

Oak himself nodded, "Indeed they are, now if it wasn't for that chain you made to demonstrate chakra, I would be tempted to call you irredeemably insane." The face he made showed that he was quite serious.

"Buuuuuuut…..?" Kushina said as she sensed it coming.

"But," he accurately began, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you two without helping you adjust to this world. I'm guessing you have no idea how to get back do you?" he asked, although he had a feeling he was right.

Of course he was.

"Sad to say Dattenbane," Kushina sighed in acceptance. "But even if I could get us back, I'm not sure I would." Seeing his questioning face she continued; "I don't know how the people of Konoha would react to Naruto-Chan and the Kyuubi, but from what you say, this world is a lot more peaceful than the one we left." She smiled softly as she turned to look at the sleeping baby next to her. "What better place to raise him than here Dattenbane?"

Chuckling heartily, Oak couldn't help but agree with her. "Kushina if you're interested, last I checked, there was a new house built in my town that is relatively close to my lab. You and little Naruto could move in there if you'd like."

Kushina responded with a megawatt smile. "Are you kidding?! That'd be wonderful Dattenbane!" suddenly a questioning gazed rested on her face, "Not that I'm being rude or anything Samuel, but why are you helping us? You barely know me and yet you're being so helpful."

Oak sipped his coffee that he had made during their conversations before turning to her, "I have a knack for reading people Kushina." He smiled, "You are a good person, and I can feel it. Plus I have a habit for helping people who need it." He chuckled again, "I just can't help it I suppose. If you'd like, I can get you the necessary paperwork for you and Naruto to become citizens of Kanto." He said as he held out his hand.

Kushina thought about the offer as she looked at Naruto. Her hand grasped Oaks as she grinned.

"Let's Do it Dattenbane!"

…

Chapter End!

…

 **Kigen: And there we have it boys and girls! I hope this chapter was a good one! The emotional bits were sad to put in. (I hate doing them :(…) But we need a good back story before the true story can begin! So, expect another chapter or two before the year is up! I can't wait to hear all of you review this chapter! Oh and btw, I already have the starter picked out for Naruto! So let me know what you guys think so far and remember to put a comment in the reviews! Can't wait for next time! See you all later!**

 **Ja'Ne! I'm gonna grab me some Cheesecake~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Alola's Maelstrom**

 **Kigen: Happy New Year Everybody! Tis I, Kigen-Sama, with a new chapter of Alola's Maelstrom! It has been a long year hasn't it? That's a rhetorical question. Now, let's get some things out of the way so that we can get this chapter started! You guys have asked about Naruto's team so I'm going to let you know somethings.**

 **First, his starter will not be a Fox-Based Pokémon as I feel that has been done to death (although I admittedly may do this for a Kalos story ie. Fennekin haha) his starter will be a Starter from this region, but there will be no voting as I have already chosen it.**

 **Cosmog's evolution in this story; both Legendaries are once again getting more and more votes. Keep up the votes guys! We have until the event it happens (which will take a lot of time to get to) to decide.**

 **Lunala-13**

 **Solgaleo-14**

 **I have an idea that will show itself near the end of the story involving the other evolution that isn't chosen but it's a secret mwa haha.**

 **In regards to the pairing, I see that a lot of you want a harem, but a much larger amount of you want a solo-pairing. So I decided to make this a Solo-Pairing with non-other than Lillie. But, if you guys want, I can add in one other. But it's up to you. Solo-Pairing or Add one more? If you say yes to the Duo-Pairing, I already know who I will choose so think of it as a surprise. The mystery girl will be revealed only after she has been voted for and trust me; it's a good choice. If I wasn't going for Lillie as the Solo-Pairing, then this Character would be in the Solo in her place.**

 **Solo-0**

 **Duo-0**

 **I have gone ahead and made a poll for this on my profile so vote away!**

…

 **Well that settles that! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

 **Oh Terry! Do the disclaimer!**

 **(Enter Terry, ie. A Massive Ten Foot Tall Golden Broad Shouldered Mechanical Skeleton with a Skeletal Goat Head for a Face and a Multitude of Human Skulls making up his Feet)**

…

 **Terry:** ** _Sure things Boss, ahem, Boss aka: Kigen no KitsuneOokami, does not own Naruto, Pokémon or anything else listed in this story as this is merely a fan made story written for you lowly Peons._**

 **Terry don't call my disciples that**

 ** _Sorry boss….._**

…

 **Last Time on Naruto: Alola's Maelstrom**

…

Kushina thought about the offer as she looked at Naruto. Her hand grasped Oaks as she grinned.

"Let's Do it Dattenbane!"

…

Chapter Start!

…

It has been nine years since Kushina and her infant son Naruto had arrived in Professor Oak's Lab. Since that time, the kind researcher had been a tremendous aid to the widowed mother by providing the paperwork necessary to register the two of them as citizens of Kanto. Kushina was given lodgings in the man's lab as the large building did possess guest rooms for visiting trainers. The largest of said guest rooms was refurbished with the necessities for the pair.

As an added bonus, Samuel had one night asked Kushina if she would like to be his aid a few weeks after she had settled in. She immediately accepted the position as she needed money for any future she hoped to make with her son. Another reason was that she wanted to learn as much as she could about these fascinating creatures. Who better to teach her than the most famous researcher on the planet?! Pokémon were far more interesting than the summons back home she had often thought from time to time during her studies.

After a year of diligent work and studying at the lab, Kushina had finally amassed enough money to purchase a small but cozy home for herself and her blond toddler. She had enough to purchase furniture and other utilities at the nearby mall in Viridian City. After realizing how much she had purchased, it had been a relief to the redhead when a few Machokes from the lab were offered to help moving everything.

At one year old, Naruto had become a very energetic toddler. As he grew older, his mother had to keep an extra eye on him as she worked at the lab. The other aids provided help with babysitting but oddly enough the lad was soon able to climb out of his crib and would crawl away when the aids had turned their back for the smallest instant. It had been astounding to all but his mother. She figured it was due to his heritage of generations of Shinobi and Kunoichi. When she shared this tidbit of knowledge with Samuel, he laughed a little before suggesting to his other aids to have the local Kadabra (otherwise known to the little tyke as 'dabby) keep him in the crib. Surprisingly enough, after a month of this, the small blond was able to evade the powerful psychic type (the pride of 'dabby never recovered after having a toddler sneak past him) Kushina eventually put the fear of god into the tyke by banning chocolate milk, which had become his favorite drink. A week later, the stubborn toddler eventually gave in and was allowed to have his 'Choc'lit' back.

After a few days of settling down in their new home, Kushina soon became fast friends with Delia Ketchum; a beautiful brunette who lived in the next door house and was almost three months into her own pregnancy. She was complete enthralled by the excitable toddler she saw in Kushina's arms and became the delighted babysitter after little to no convincing (much to the Lab Employee's barely hidden delight).

After Delia had given birth to her son, later to be named Red oddly enough, Naruto would have many play dates with the little lad who was his junior by a year. Their misadventures and pranks, particular the one involving the stingy grandson of one Professor Oak, had become well known to the inhabitant of Pallet Town.

….

Kushina sat on the rather comfortable couch in her living room in with Delia sitting next to her as Samuel sat across from the two holding a rather pleasant cup of tea, courtesy of the redhead in front of him. The children were at school and the old friends enjoyed talking at one of the others homes and conversing until the boys came home. However, Samuel had a question on his mind.

"Kushina," Samuel began after sipping his tea, "Have you ever considered becoming a trainer?"

Said mother froze. If she had been anticipating a question, it was certainly not the one. "What?!"

Sighing he looked at her; "You are my best Aid Kushina but I want you to experience more in life. You're a natural with the Pokémon at the lab." He finished with a chuckle.

It was true; the Pokémon at the lab both adored and feared the woman. They adored her for the kind and loving aura she seemed to emit. The fear was just common sense. You do not want that woman angry at you. The Rhydon who had been brought in two years ago had learned that lesson the hard way. It was never the same since then.

Kushina looked at the man and set her tea down. "Samuel…I have a son. I have a life here in Pallet. I can't just waltz out and go on some adventure." She stood up and looked out the window. Pallet Town looked as peaceful as it did since she had arrived so long ago.

Delia looked at her longtime friend and decided to speak her peace. "Kushina, do you want to be an assistant forever? Traveling around does everyone some good; that's how I met my husband." She finished with a small smile.

Kushina looked back at her friends before sighing in exasperation before looking at the ceiling and contemplated the idea.

[One Year Later]

It was the final round of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League Tournament. The crowd roared in excitement as the two finalists stood at opposite ends of the field. On one end was a tall young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. His wild spiked hair was a shade of carmine which contrasted with his yellow gaze. His choice of clothing was a dark blue jumpsuit with orange accents and a black belt going around his waist.

On the other end of the field stood a beautiful redhead with a simple green clip keeping her hair from getting in her eyes, her grey eyes showed anticipation for the match to come. She wore a simple white blouse with a dark skirt. Her dark traveling shoes contrasted well with the long knee-high dark almost black silk socks that were worn on her legs. On her wrists were navy blue armbands that reflected well off of her porcelain skin. Her long gorgeous crimson hair blew elegantly in the soft breeze.

"On my right hailing from Blackthorn City is none other than the Man who has dominated every trainer in his path! Give it up for Lance!" the charismatic announcer who stood in the middle of the field called out into his microphone. The crowd called out its' glee for the male trainer. The announcer raised his hand towards the woman.

"Meanwhile, on our left stands the fiery beauty from Pallet Town. Let's Hear it for Kushina!" whatever applause Lance had received paled in comparison for the roar that arose for the redheaded mother. What did annoy her though was the faint marriage proposals she heard amidst the applause. That annoyance though died when she saw her pride and joy standing up and waving his arms as he cheered for her. There he was, her precious son at ten years old cheering alongside Red, Delia and Samuel. She may have not been able to hear her sons' cheers but his eyes said it all. "Go Kaa-Chan! I believe in you!"

She couldn't believe how much had changed in the past year.

[One Year Prior]

Kushina stood in the kitchen preparing dinner like she had every done almost every night. The conversation early still weighed heavily on her mind. Should she become a trainer? True the life as a Pokémon researchers Aid wasn't glamorous but it was a job she had come to enjoy. Sure she missed the thrill of traveling like she had done back in the Elemental Nations but Naruto needed her. She was happy here in Pallet. Right?

Groaning in frustration, she cursed Oak for giving her this dilemma. She had been perfectly fine with being a loving mother alongside to being an aid, but the thoughts of being a trainer brought feelings she hadn't considered before.

Washing her hands, Kushina looked out the window at the sun that hung low in the sky. "I'll tell Samuel tomorrow that I can't. Why did he even ask me that?" her mind was so distracted she barely heard the front door open; revealing a grinning boy. "Hey Kaa-Chan!" the energetic lad shouted as he kicked off his sneakers. He had spent the past couple hours with Red watching tv.

Mentally shaking her head, Kushina turned to her son with a smile. "Naru-Chan. Go wash up, dinner's ready. It's Ra-"

"RAMEN!" the blond dashed up the stairs in manic glee. He had smelt the delicacy's aroma before his mother could finish her sentence.

Chuckling in mirth, Kushina grabbed two bowls from the cupboard above the sink and filled them with the delectable concoction of broth and noodles with bits of meat mixed in. She knew how much her son adored ramen, hell she loved it too, so she wasn't too surprised at his joyful outburst.

Ten minutes late (along with several bowls) Naruto noticed his mother seemed to be distracted as she gazed at her meal. "Kaa-Chan?"

She looked up from her gaze to see the concerned eyes of her boy. "Hmm? What is it Naru-Chan? Is something wrong?" he shook his head in response, "I could ask you the same thing Kaa-Chan, are you ok?"

Seeing his concern, Kushina contemplated her answer before speaking. "Well….it's like this Naru-Chan. Earlier today, Professor Oak and Delia were over here and the subject came up about me becoming a trainer. Don't get me wrong, I think being a trainer would be exciting but I just can't." she looked down for a moment before looking at her son.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears; Professor Oak had asked his mom to become a Pokémon Trainer. He knew just what to say.

"Kaa-Chan you have to do it!" he said with fire in his eyes! Grey eyes widened as she saw the passion burning in his gaze. "I know you'll be a great trainer!"

Kushina shook her head, "Naruto I can't leave you here all by yourself-"

"THEN I'LL COME TOO DATTEBAYO!" he exclaimed in excitement and stood from his seat.

Kushina stood up with her hands on her hips, "YOU ARE NOT MISSING SCHOOL DATTEBANE!" she exclaimed in equal tone.

Mother and Son stared at each other, each refusing to back down. This stare down continued for several minutes before Kushina sighed.

"Fine." She said in poking his chest as he began to cheer. "BUT! You will do the rest of this year's school work while we travel and you will get an A young man!"

He froze.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

All of Pallet heard his cry.

[Present Time]

Kushina smiled softly as she reminisced about that time before her travels. After saying a brief goodbye to Delia, Red and Samuel (along with getting all of the current year's homework and study material) Kushina and her beloved son slowly traveled the region after Samuel had given Kushina a Pokémon to start her journey with. She had contemplated punching him when she saw the little thing though. It was cute don't get her wrong; but one can only think 'really?' when they saw the Pokémon given and knew her history.

Seeing Lance take out the Pokéball of his first Pokémon of the match, Kushina did the same.

Both grinned at the other before unleashing the first of what would be the fiercest Pokémon League Battles in years.

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

…

Chapter End

…

 **Kigen: There we go! Chapter Numero Three is now done! Am I an asshole for leaving things here? Yes. Yes I am. But chapter 4 will begin soon with my first ever written Pokémon Battle so look forward to that! I already have chosen Kushina's Pokémon Team so no need for you all to ask for specifics. Lance is younger here than he is in the games as you can tell by the lack of a cape and a slightly different outfit. I was asked by someone about not having Japanese in this however I honestly think that Kushina would use honorifics and the like and Naruto would emulate her in that regard so just bear with that alright? Red is in Ash's place for my own reasons so no complaints please. Now I hope you all enjoyed this because I sure did! I wish you all a Happy New Year! I'm gonna go have some Cheesecake and enjoy the celebrations!**

 **Ja~Ne!**


End file.
